Imposibilidad
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Tu sigue con tu vida, seguiré con la mía, siempre tendremos los jueves, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Yaoi SetoxJoey one shot


IMPOSIBILIDAD

By: Lucila Wheeler

Si alguien preguntaba cuando había iniciado, ninguno de los sabrían responder, y ese que no había sido, que digamos, algo que sucediera de un momento a otro, lo de ellos había sido una metamorfosis de sentimientos, un sentimiento que había pasado de la infancia de odio a la adolescencia pasional y que ahora era algo así como un sentimiento lleno de madurez emocional.

Aunque Seto no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera parte de su madurez, para él la experiencia le decía que se enfrentara las cosas como vinieran, sin temor, casi no tenía secretos y aquello lo ocultaba queriendo más bien gritarlo.

Para Joey aquello era la máxima expresión de su madurez. Ahora podía viajar, era, no rico, pero bien era acomodado, tenía una señora que hacía la limpieza en su casa los martes y los jueves y que no se quejaba por el sueldo, tenía un perro Golden retriever y un gato siamés que participaban en concursos de mascotas y habían obtenido siempre los primeros lugares, un representante que le conseguía grandiosos papeles en la industria der drama Japonés y había hecho un par de películas de terror que lo habían catapultado a la escena mundial, la gente lo reconocía y lo quería en muchas partes del mundo. Pero su relación con Kaiba era algo que debía callar, en primera, porque ambos eran figuras públicas, pero de ramos distintos, mientras Kaiba era un ex "Rey de los Duelistas" presidente de KC y auspiciador de los mejores torneos de "Duel Monster" él era un "Idol" reconocido y popular, actor y cantante, además de autor de sus canciones y de algunas que le habían interpretado algunos colegas ¿quién diría que años de maltratos y nostalgia, de amores imposibles algún día servirían de algo?

Entonces, hablar de aquello para Joey era impensable, podría afectar la imagen de su amante que tenía una vida bien formada y un éxito hecho, a él no le afectaría demasiado, era gay declarado aunque nunca había anunciado a una pareja, para él solo había un hombre y su nombre era un secreto guardado a piedra y lodo en su corazón y aunque lo intentaran, nadie podría hacerlo saber.

Tenían un día, su día, el día viernes no era para nadie, el Jueves no había juntas, no había llamado, no había emergencias, no había ensayos, el jueves eran solo ellos dos, nadie sabía dónde (a veces ni ellos mismos) se veían a escondidas, se amaban, a veces, a veces solo charlaban, luego cada quien tomaba su camino y el sábado amanecían los dos en sus camas sin poder evitar el vacío que toda la semana significaba.

Aquello era eso, amor de un día a la semana, amor de puertas cerradas, no había restaurante, no había sala de baile, no había parque, no había nada excepto servicio al cuarto en el hotel de su preferencia, en sus giras, Seto se aseguraba de poder viajar una vez a la semana a donde Joey estuviera, el Staff sabía bien que el jueves no había presentación (por eso las presentaciones empezaban el viernes y culminaban el domingo para que de lunes a miércoles se realizaran las pruebas y los ensayos necesarios) pero no siempre era posible, eso Joey lo entendía, buscaban la forma de, aun así entregarse ese día, el internet hacía maravillas por su relación, platicaban y platicaban cualquier trivialidad, a veces Joey salía a visitar la ciudad y le gracias a la cámara de su celular, Seto veía lo que el rubio veía, era lo más cercano a salir de paseo, habían tenido la intención de hacerlo en la ciudad algún día, salir cada uno por su rumbo y mostrarse mutuamente lo que veían, enseñarse aquello que ellos gustaban pero hasta ahora no había pasado y esas video-salidas eran restringidas a las salidas fuera del país, sobra explicar que lo mismo ocurría cuando Seto tenía un viaje de trabajo y Joey no lo podía alcanzar en su día, entonces era Seto quien le mostraba los grandes edificios, las comidas exquisitas o exóticas de distintos países, esas cosas que tanto les gustaban a los dos, y charlaban y charlaban y disfrutaban aquel idilio como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Pero había ocasiones, esas extrañas y maravillosas ocasiones en que tanto uno como el otro coincidían en algún país, los dos, por causas distintas se encontraban en la misma ciudad y nada sospechoso había en su encuentro y era en jueves y nadie podía decir nada, entonces salían a pasear, se citaban en restaurantes, a veces con amigos, a vece solos, pero eran eso, dos conocidos que se encontraban en un mismo país, lejos de casa y que se alegraban por hablar con alguien en su idioma materno y nadie podía decir nada y no era extraño y solo había pasado.

Y entonces no eran novios, no eran pareja ni tenían encuentro prohibidos, entonces estaban eran dos conocidos que se gustaban un poco y estaban tratando de ligarse o bromeaban con esa increíble imposibilidad, y Joey decía –No soy afortunado, me encontré a ese caradura de Kaiba y salimos por un café.

Y Kaiba respondía –Pero si este perro está enamorado de mí pero lo niega ¡admite que soy lo más bello que han visto tus ojos!

-Lo más bello que han visto mis ojos solo puedo verlo a través de un espejo.

Y los reporteros bromeaban, porque eran amigos, porque fingían, porque un romance entre ellos sería imposible, impensable. Joseph Wheeler tal vez solo era gay para atraer público y hacerse notar, pues se le había visto muy cariñoso con la diseñadora de modas May Valentine, y Kaiba era un hombre entregado a su trabajo y sin aparente tiempo libre para nada que no fuera hacerse más y más rico.

La palabra que los detenía era esa, la imposibilidad, una vez Mokuba había preguntado a los amigos de Joey, con Seto y Joey presentes si harían buena pareja; todos se rieron, no, el enérgico y prepotente de Kaiba era demasiado estirado para tener algo con el travieso e hiperactivo Joey, era sencillamente imposible pensar en ellos juntos. Mokuba aceptó todas las opiniones, pero Joey le gustaba para cuñado, no podía evitar fantasear con ver a su hermano acaramelado con Wheeler.

Si Mokuba supiera la verdad, sería el adolescente más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero tanto Joey como Seto le habían negado esa verdad. Seto quería gritarlo, pero no podía perjudicar a su cachorro a quien protegería de las malas lenguas de quien se atreviera a dañarlo, no pondría en peligro su carrera y lo vería ascender, hasta que un día estuviera fuera de su alcance, pero nunca pasaría. Joey quería publicarlo, publicar el nombre misterioso, hablar de esa persona que no era parte del mundo de la farándula y por quien no había salido con nadie en los años que llevaba de ser un popular "Idol" entonces los dos se callaban los dos por amor, y por la imposibilidad de ese amor.


End file.
